walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: The Complete First Season (Special/Limited Edition)
The Walking Dead: The Complete First Season (3-Disc Special Edition) is a three-disc special edition that includes the entire first season of The Walking Dead The sets include all the previous special features, plus brand new extras. The new extras include audio commentary on all six episodes, the black and white version of the pilot, and six new featurettes. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray in October 4, 2011.[http://blogs.amctv.com/the-walking-dead/2011/10/season-1-special-edition-dvd.php The Walking Dead Season 1 Special Edition Available Now on DVD and Blu-Ray] The Walking Dead: The Complete First Season (Limited Edition) Blu-ray collector's tin contains an exclusive wearable zombie mask from the National Entertainment Collectibles Association (NECA) designed by the series own make-up artist, Greg Nicotero."THE WALKING DEAD: SEASON 1 SPECIAL EDITION" Contents Disc 1 Episodes *"Days Gone Bye" *"Guts" *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" *"TS-19" Audio Commentaries *Episode 1: "Days Gone Bye" **Audio Commentary by Frank Darabont. **Audio Commentary by Gale Anne Hurd, Robert Kirkman, and Denise Huth. *Episode 2: "Guts" **Audio Commentary by Michelle MacLaren and Greg Nicotero. *Episode 3: "Tell It to the Frogs" **Audio Commentary by Gwyneth Horder-Payton, Andrew Lincoln, and Jon Bernthal. *Episode 4: "Vatos" **Audio Commentary by Robert Kirkman and Emma Bell. Disc 2 Audio Commentaries **Episode 5: "Wildfire" ***Audio Commentary by Ernest Dickerson and Laurie Holden. **Episode 6: "TS-19" ***Audio Commentary by Guy Ferland and Gale Anne Hurd. Featurettes *'The Making of ''The Walking Dead' (1080p, 29:53): Cast and crew -- including Producer Frank Darabont -- examine the series' themes, what separates it from other filmed Zombie stories, transitioning the comic series to the small screen, AMC's faith in the series, the process of shooting various scenes and crafting CGI effects, zombie design and gore, and the camaraderie and quality of the cast. *'Inside The Walking Dead Episodes 1-6''' (1080p, varied runtimes): Six short featurettes that take viewers behind-the-scenes of each of the six episodes. *'A Sneak Peek with Robert Kirkman' (1080p, 4:51): This piece plays, more or less, as a preview of the supplemental material. *'Behind the Scenes Zombie Make-Up Tips' (1080p, 6:45): Greg Nicotero shows viewers how to apply zombie makeup at home. *'Convention Panel with Producers' (1080p, 11:32): Series producers answer fan questions at Comic-Con. *''The Walking Dead'' Trailer (1080p, 1:03). *'Zombie School' (1080p, 2:59): A look at the process of training actors to portray zombies. *'Bicycle Girl' (1080p, 5:06): A focused examination of one of the series' trademark zombies. *'On Set with Robert Kirkman' (1080p, 3:07): The Executive Producer/Writer/Comic Book Creator takes viewers on a tour of one of the sets. *'Hanging with Steven Yeun' (1080p, 3:52): The young actor talks about life on the set. *'Inside Dale's RV' (1080p, 3:25): A tour of one of the film's sets with Actor Jeffrey DeMunn. *'On set with Andrew Lincoln' (1080p, 3:46): The series' star discusses his approach to playing the lead character. Disc 3 New Extras *'Pilot Episode: The Black & White Version' (1080p, Dolby Digital 2.0, 1:07:04). *'We Are ''THE WALKING DEAD' (1080p, 56:26): This three part feature opens at Comic Con 2010 and flashes back to the day before shooting the series began for a thorough look at the making of the show's six-episode first season. This thing is packed with relevant content, some of which could use some more exposition and insight where only glimpses of certain production aspects are covered, but the entire feature offers a fascinating glimpse into the ins and outs of making a high dollar TV show. The piece looks at stunts that don't always go as planned, set decoration, shot planning, props, special effects, and more. The best parts come in the raw on-set footage that offers viewers and uncensored look at life and work on the making of the show. Ultimately, the supplement comes full-circle back to the show's Comic Con panel where cast and crew -- in the middle of the shoot -- field questions and speak about the show, only to get back to the filmmaking grind days later. *'Bring Out The Dead: KNB And The Art Of Making Zombies''' (1080p, 16:57): A detailed and oftentimes disgusting (in a good way!) look at the show's practical zombie makeup and gore effects. *'Digital Decay: The VFX Of ''THE WALKING DEAD' (1080p, 12:01): A companion piece to the last supplement that examines the series' digital effects that supported, but didn't define, the show and its visuals. Both of these effects supplements are smart, well-spoken, and highly informative. *'No More Room In Hell: The Walking Dead Phenomenon''' (1080p, 12:38): Robert Kirkman and others discuss Image comics and the structure and success of The Walking Dead. *'Adapting The Dead' (1080p, 7:33): This companion piece to No More Room in Hell features Robert Kirkman and Frank Darabont discussing the process of bringing the comic to the small screen, with emphasis on how the story both changes and stays the same through the process. *'Killer Conversations: Frank Darabont & Greg Nicotero' (1080p, 12:44): The Writer/Director and Effects Artist discuss the show. Blu-ray Exclusive *Cryptozoic Trading Card Limited Edition Exclusive *Zombie mask from NECA Details Special Edition DVD "THE WALKING DEAD: THE COMPLETE FIRST SEASON - 3-DISC SPECIAL EDITION DVD" Blu-ray "THE WALKING DEAD: THE COMPLETE FIRST SEASON - 3-DISC SPECIAL EDITION Blu-ray" Limited Edition Blu-ray "THE WALKING DEAD: THE COMPLETE FIRST SEASON - LIMITED EDITION Blu-ray" Gallery Special Edition The_Walking_Dead_The_Complete_First_Season.jpeg|DVD TWD_Special_Edition_BluRay.jpg|Blu-Ray disc 1 (season 1 special edition).png|Disc 1 disc 2 (season 1 special edition).png|Disc 2 disc 3 (season 1 special edition).png|Disc 3 Set_special_edition.jpg|Set Walking Dead Special Edition Packaging.jpg|Packaging Walking Dead Special Edition Blu-Ray Wrap.jpg|Blu-Ray Wrap Walking Dead Special Edition Blu-Ray Inside.jpg|Blu-Ray Inside Walking Dead Special Edition DVD Wrap.jpg|DVD Wrap Walking Dead Special Edition DVD Inside.jpg|DVD Inside Limited Edition Special Edition with Zombie Mask.jpg|Limited Edition with Zombie Mask set limited edition.jpg|Set Limited Edition mask limited edition.jpg zombiemask.png|Zombie Mask The-Walking-Dead-Blu-ray-Tin.jpg|Packaging Walking Dead Special Edition Tin Wrap.jpg|Tin Wrap Walking Dead Special Edition Tin Back Onsert.jpg|Tin Back Onsert Walking Dead Special Edition SnapTag Postcard.jpg|SnapTag Postcard References Category:DVDs Category:TV Series Category:Media and Merchandise